heist_roblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Raid
Description "A mercenary warehouse on the outskirts of town is teeming with valuables. Gold, artifacts, cash, bloxxy cola: you name it, it's there. We don't want to go loud on this one." -Contract description General Shadow Raid takes place in a large warehouse compound on the outskirts of a town. However, the warehouse is heavily guarded by cameras and guards. There are also a few civilians around the warehouse. Shadow Raid is not a commonly-played contract according to most of the server's information, but it is loved among the professional Heist Heist player community. This is due to the fact that the amount of loot in Shadow Raid is a lot and going loud will just result in 'The Point Of No Return'. Loot There are five kinds of loot that can be found in the warehouse. ALL KINDS OF LOOT IN THIS MAP NEEDS TO BE BAGGED. They are Cash, Bloxxy Cola, Gold bars, weapons and Rare artifacts. To open the long wooden crates, you need a Crowbar. You can find it inside the warehouse too. In the long wooden crates, you can find one out of the four loot types or it might just be empty. The red shipping containers outside of the main warehouse building can be opened by holding F. You can sometimes find Bloxxy Cola or Cash You can sometimes find gold bars around the map Bloxxy Cola and Cash can also sometimes be found on top of shelves, tables or/and on the ground, waiting to be bagged. The warehouse also has a vault in the main hall of the building. It is a very special vault if compared with the other vaults in the game. Instead of using a drill, you actually need to use two keycards to grant access to the vault. You need 2 keycards to open the vault. Due to the fact you can't hold 2 keycards at the same time, trying to open the vault while playing solo can be tough. Inside the vault, there is a special type of rare artifact, which is Samurai Armor. Purchasables Thermal Paste ($20k) "Two cans of thermal paste are placed by the van. These can burn through the metal sewage grates below the warehouse." Thermal Paste is extremely important if you really want to succeed at this heist. Since it grants you guaranteed access to the underground sewers, you can go in and out of the warehouse unnoticed via the sewers. Body Bag Deployable ($12k) "A body bag case is placed in the locker room of the warehouse. It contains 3 body bags." Buy this if you're planning to shoot down a few guards in or around the warehouse. A good place to get rid of a filled body bag is the sewer. Be careful though, sometimes there could be a camera near the body bag case. * Tips * Always check your fellow teammate's loadouts before starting Shadow Raid if you're not soloing it. If you see someone with a high detection rate who is not getting kicked and you're not the host, it might be better off for you to leave. * If playing publicly, play with people who have silencers/suppresors and experience. Unsuppresed guns and unexperienced players might/will ruin the heist for everybody in the lobby. * Always get Thermal Paste. Not buying Thermal Paste will result in you having to run through the warehouse compound to get in the building, where guards and cameras can notice you easily. * Always remember that Plan B is not an option when it comes to this heist. * It might be slightly better to gather around 5 bags in the sewer and deliver it, before gathering another 5. This is due to the fact that if something goes wrong and your crew gets detected, your bags will already be at the van before the point of no return starts. If you don't deliver like stated above, if you get noticed, you might most likely walk away without taking all of the bags you left in the sewer. * Prioritize your body bags on guards who have keycards.